wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Disco Dancin' Wubbzy
'''Disco Dancin' Wubbzy 'is a talking ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! plush toy made by Fisher-Price. It comes with a Wubb Code: DISCO49. This will allow you to play Disco Dancin' Wubbzy on the Wubb Games website. Description Disco Dancin' Wubbzy can talk and perform four different dances plus a finale that incorporates all four of them. Wubbzy's only able to dance on the floor and is not meant to do them while being held up. When you press the button on the left foot, he'll wiggle his body a few times and say what dance he's going to do, then he'll do that dance for a moment. He'll talk and make noises during certain dances. The first one is the "The Wubbzy Wiggle". Wubbzy will simply shake his body by moving his head and torso left and right while patting his hands on the sides on his hair, like he does when he's about to dance. The second one is "The Knockin' Noggin". He'll roll to the right side and stand on his head, then shake his body upside-down. When he's done, he'll roll to the right again and stand back on his feet. His tail rotates around his body counterclockwise, and only counterclockwise, and is what makes Wubbzy roll over. The third is "The Wacky Worm". He'll roll and lay sideways on the right, then his hand will push and flop his head up and down on his hand repeatedly. When finished, he'll roll rightwards until he's on his feet. The forth is "The Ziggity Zig-Zag". He'll roll full circle in a cartwheel, then wiggle, do two more cartwheels, and wiggle again. The fifth and final one is "The Wizzy Dizzy Disco Dance" which combines all of the previous moves into one dance. It goes from The Wubbzy Wiggle, to The Wacky Worm, The Knockin' Noggin, and The Ziggity Zig-Zag (with one and a half cartwheels, being upside-down from the previous dance move). When Wubbzy falls on his back, he'll use his tail to rotate around his back until it either stops, stands him up mid-cartwheel and he'll rotate until he's back on his feet, or fall on his face. When it stops, you have to stand him back up manually. When he falls forward, whether it's from his dance or from using his tail to try to stand him back up after falling backwards, he'll ask you to help him up. When you press the button while Wubbzy is laying sideways or standing on his head, he'll rotate until he's on his feet, then do his dance. The same thing happens when it's pressed while he's laying on his back, as long as he doesn't fall forward. When pressed while he's on his face, you must help him up, but he won't subsequently do his dance until you press the button again. Details This Wubbzy plush toy has yellow colored plush fabric for the whole body. His nose is popping out and made of black cotton fabric, his eyes and mouth are sewn on with black thread, inside the mouth is red and its tongue is light pink, and the light reflections on the eyes are sewn white. The back of the body has a Velcro cover that opens upwards to access the voice box. He has curly rainbow Afro hair made of mohair doll hair. Its colors go from red to orange, green, blue and purple from left to right. His arms are shorter and wider than usual, raised in the air and their hands are open. His feet are shaped like rectangles with curved edges and are connected together, and stand him up. Under them has a plastic plate shaped like them except for the two farther back corners which have less rounder edges. The right side of the plate is made of rubber, used to help Wubbzy flip on his side. If the end of his tail is laying on Wubbzy's right side on the floor, its shape and bends go from backwards 1" to right 5", back-left 3 1/2", down-right 3 1/2" and forwards 5 1/2" from beginning to end. Trivia * The music from the dance, The Ziggity Zig-Zag, is one of the songs that plays in the Disco Dancin' Wubbzy game. * Another music from the dance, The Wubbzy Wiggle, plays in the Digi-Wubbzy game, Dance Party on the disco theme. Gallery Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Package, Front.png|Package, Front Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Package, Left Side.png|Package, Left Side Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Package, Right Side.png|Package, Right Side Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Package, Back.png|Package, Back Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Front.jpg|Front Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Side.jpg|Side Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Back.jpg|Back Disco.jpg|Stock Photo Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Stock Photo 2.png|Stock Photo 2 Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Stock Photo.png|Stock Photo 3 Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Stock Photo 4.png|Stock Photo 4 Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Stock Photo 3.png|Stock Photo 5 Disco Dancin' Wubbzy - Prototype.png|Prototype Category:Toys Category:Merchandise Category:Plushes Category:2007